


What Now?

by LadyOfTheAttic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheAttic/pseuds/LadyOfTheAttic
Summary: With the trident broken, Will is back on land. However, Elizabeth has been living her life for twenty years and all Will really wants to do is sail with an old friend.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fic I've written in nearly a decade (apparently, I'm admitting to being a dinosaur now) and I blame it on PotC5. I guess this may have started something back up for me because there are like four others I'm working on. Even though dead fandom is dead I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters or anything else, pretty much.

As the sun rose, William Turner set foot to land for the first time in a decade. A decade where he had his crew, though he was missing those closest to him. Reminiscing had been the only thing keeping him warm at night. He dreamt of his adventures, his life before his own death. Elizabeth, whom he could tell everything. Gibbs, who would tell him anything—even things Gibbs didn’t actually know if it was true. Jack… just—well, Jack. Certain nights, the memories of his adventures would grip him, thoughts of battles fought alongside the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, his kohl-rimmed eyes, boring deep into his own.

Will shook the delicate cobweb of memories from his mind and looked up to see a figure, waiting for him on the hill, not entirely surprised to see a second, smaller figure waiting along side. He grinned and picked up his pace.

“Will!” Elizabeth gave a false running start towards him but jerked back when she felt a tug behind her. She smiled down at the child hiding behind her skirt and held him to her with a warm hand. Patiently, she waited for Will to crest the hill.

He reached for her hands, still soft and familiar. There was a moment’s hesitation before pulling her in for an embrace; Will couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Henry,” she broke the contact and turned to the small boy at her side, “Say hello to your father.”

The boy steeled himself and, squaring his jaw, he stepped out from behind his mother putting a stiff arm out. Will couldn’t help himself, he immediately scooped the boy from the ground and nearly crushed him. He planted a scruffy kiss on the soft, plump cheek and laughed, “My God, you’re perfect.” Henry squirmed a bit and Will set him to his feet again, though instead of running back to his mother as Will had expected, the boy held his father’s hand and stood beside him. Will had to blink back tears as he smiled down at his child.

Elizabeth mirrored Will’s expression but eventually took a deep breath and broke the silence, “Come, Will, we have much to discuss.” She took Henry’s hand and led them both to a shaded area where she had left a small breakfast and a blanket.

~*~

Elizabeth had to pry Will and Henry apart, she’d never doubted that this would be how the meeting ended. Even as she’d broken the news about her new husband, Henry had never left Will’s side. He’d spoken kindly of his step-father, to assure Will that there was nothing to worry about while he was gone. She was surprised, however, with how well Will had taken it. Though, if she were honest with herself, , she wasn’t too surprised.

“I’ll come for you, Father. I’ll find a way to be with you!” Henry cried as he clutched Will.

Immediately, Will’s face hardened, “Don’t you dare say that. Do not dare, Henry. I will come to you and we will have our time, but do not seek me out. Stay away from the sea.” The boy became solemn and silent. Sighing, Will softened and held the boy to him, “Stay safe, my son. I love you and will come back for you.”

As they left Will stood, watching them grow smaller over the horizon. He inhaled the sea air and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze caress his face, it was some small comfort, at least. The question lingered in his mind. Why had he never considered how difficult it would be for her as a single mother? 

What really struck him was his lack of heartache. He’d been so excited to see them, the fact that Henry was there and not afraid of him had eclipsed everything. Well, almost everything. A hope he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge began to wriggle about in his chest—Jack hadn’t showed up. Why would he though? The assumption would be that there would be no time for friends when he hit land to meet with Elizabeth. Though, fighting, sailing, bickering, and scheming with the man were what he missed most. Seeing Captain Sparrow would have been most welcome.

The sun began to dip lower than was comfortable and Will trudged towards his dingy. Another decade, savvy? 

He chuckled to himself as he kicked off the shore.

~*~

Jack pulled his hat down over his eyes as the Turner boy faded from sight. Good thing he’d stayed put, the whole day had been spent getting acquainted with the whelp’s whelp. The meeting had been interesting anyway, no wifely cuddling, no husbandly fondling. Interesting indeed.

He picked up the bottle from beside him and jolted up straight—the rum was gone. His cue to leave.

~*~ Years Later ~*~

Will ran to his son; he’d done it. Crazy boy found the trident and had freed him. Clutching Henry to him, he nearly wept. Elizabeth approached from behind them, Will embraced her. The mother of his son and one of the dearest friends he’d ever had, he was thrilled to see her again.

The air was sweet and the grass was soft. He dropped to lay in it, relishing the feel of it beneath him. There was good natured chuckling all around and he was helped to his feet. As he stood, he took a look back at the Dutchman, unsure if he wanted to go back. The ship was his prison for far too long and yet, leaving it for good might mean never getting to captain again. Lost in thought, something caught his eye on the beach, his heart jumped to his throat—someone was on the beach.

Leaving behind the hand that helped him upright, he began to walk back to the beach. He heard protests being shushed behind him. Elizabeth recognized the silhouette he was driven toward. Steadily, with purpose, William Turner walked to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack could hear Will approaching; he had only slightly intended to be seen, and not so soon. Oh well, he certainly wouldn’t complain. Taking a draw off the bottle in his hand, he stared out at the sea until he knew Will was close enough to address.

“Will! Fancy meeting yo—“ Jack went down with a hard thud into the sand. He wasn’t expecting to be punched so early in their reunion. “I’m not sure I deserved that.”

“I’m quite sure you did. Where were you when last I was allowed on dry land?” Will glowered down at him, no movement to help him up, no sympathy for cold clocking him. Jack missed the lad.

“Well, you see,” he attempted to stand, regaining his footing after stumbling a few times, “I had a prior engagement.”

“With what?! A gallows?” Will spat bitterly. “You’re not exactly known for keeping your appointments, Jack.” 

“No, no, nothing of the sort. Just” he held the bottle a little higher and shook it, “I was busy.”

Will’s face screwed up in fury again, and again, Jack landed in the sand after he’d been punched directly in the jaw.

“Now I’m certain, I didn’t deserve that,” he whined, rubbing his face.

Will sighed and held his hand out, “No, probably not that one. I apologize.” He quickly added, “I’m not apologizing for the first though.”

“No, I didn’t imagine you would. But! Congratulations are in order!” he held his bottle aloft again, this time in celebration. “To freedom!”

As Jack took a swig of rum, Will gave a half smile. “Why the long face, young William? Does even a eunuch have a need to come into port every once in a while?” he waggled his eyebrows and smirked cheekily. Jack nodded his head and leaned in conspiratorially, “She doesn’t fancy you any longer, eh? It’s fine, lad. She can be replaced!” His arms shot out for the proper amount of exaggeration his proclamation needed.

“Jack, I need a place aboard your ship.” Will said suddenly.

Instead of surprise as Will had expected, Jack became somber. His face downcast, he looked up into Will’s eyes, trying to hold back but also turning a thought in his head. “Need a ship that’s not a prison, yeah?” Will nodded affirmative. “Why mine, luv? Any ship will have you, you certainly don’t need mine.”

Taken aback, Will stammered a bit, “I-I mean, I assumed with our history. I am a pirate now, so…” As he regained his composure, he started again, “I apologize, I should not have assumed.” His sharp nod punctuated his point.

He held his hand out for Jack, “It was a pleasure seeing you again Captain Sparrow. Perhaps our paths will cross again.”

Silently, Jack took the hand and watched as Will walked off.

~*~

Will knew that under Jack, he wouldn’t be able to captain, but that wasn’t really the point. He needed a place that felt like home. It didn’t matter what ship Jack was sailing, it would have felt like home to be aboard with him. As much as Will missed land, he wasn’t made for staying on it. Honestly, he wanted to catch up with his son and Elizabeth, but leaving Jack behind, not knowing when they would cross paths again, felt like a knife twisting into his chest.

When Will came back to the hill, everyone was staring at him, “What? Should I not have said hello to a long-time friend?”

Carina looked utterly confused and a little disappointed, tilting her head towards Elizabeth, “You said they were to reunite. You winked! I expected a kiss or something. At the very least a hug.”

Elizabeth blinked at the girl, “For someone who is so very smart, you’re really not very bright, are you?” Henry stifled a chuckle and Carina smacked him for it.

Will was aghast, “What are you all on about?”

Sighing lightly, Elizabeth spoke through a small, knowing smile, “Will, you know as well as I do what sort of love we share.” Silently, Will nodded, not really understanding where the whole conversation was headed and not sure he wanted to. “I think it would be best for you to go back down there and have a longer conversation with the man.” They both looked to Jack, who had sunk to the sand and produced two more bottles of rum in the time Will had left him.

“Why would I do that?” he wouldn’t be admitting that Jack had rejected him as part of his crew. “We’ve said our hellos; I’m a little surprised he came at all.”

“We’re not,” Henry piped up. “As we sailed, you’re really all Jack talked about the drunker he got.”

Will scoffed, “That’s what pirates do, Henry. When you’re drunk and there’s nothing to do, you regale adventures to each other.”

Henry shook his head, “Not like this. He gets this look in his eyes when he does the—“ he waved his hands about, “and it’s nothing like I’ve seen when he speaks of anyone else. You know how frequently serious he is.” The sarcasm in his voice was heavy.

“Please, Will,” Elizabeth started, “just go back down there and talk. We’ll wait for you here. It really would be a waste if you didn’t.”

Will couldn’t believe he was getting sent back down by his own family. “I’ll be back, I suppose?” he said with his eyebrows raised. He didn’t get very far though when he noticed that Jack wasn’t where he’d been laying. Will took a few tentative steps forward, trying to find where he may have gone or if he was hiding behind an outcropping—he could find nothing.

There was a loud crashing and the whole party jumped a bit. Rushing forward, they all watched as Jack fought with a pair of oars while his dinghy floated away toward wherever his boat was moored.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, her exasperation for Jack showing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Come Will, let’s get you to a bed and a meal.”

Will nodded, watching Jack row away, as he was gently tugged towards a carriage.

~*~

When Jack climbed aboard the Pearl and immediately began barking orders, Joshamee Gibbs knew it had gone all wrong. The stubborn ass hadn’t done anything and so they’d likely find themselves on a directionless search within a month’s time. Shaking his head, he readied to make sail. He would pull Jack aside later, when he’d be more likely to talk than grunt or shout—or shoot.

As the ship began to set sail, Gibbs was told to take her to Tortuga and Jack stomped off to his quarters. Rolling his eyes, Gibbs took to the helm and guided them out of port. Once the sun dipped below the horizon, Gibbs called for the second mate to attend the helm and he made his way to the captain’s quarters.

He gave a firm rap at the door and waited for a grunt, he got none so, waiting enough time for a man to pull his pants on he knocked again, “I’m coming in.”

“Then do it already!” came the barked reply.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and opened the door. He found Jack laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, several empty bottles rolling around him. “Well, that’s quicker than usual,” Gibbs remarked in astonishment. He received a snort in reply. Looking to the heavens for strength he sighed and made his way to the chair next to Jack who was periodically pouring rum into his already rum-soaked self.

“What happened with the boy today, Jack?”

Jack shot up, hair trinkets clinking with the force, “How?” he demanded with his eyes narrowed.

Gibbs could only look so exasperated before his face froze that way, “Let’s just say you’re an easy read in some ways.”

Jack took another pull off the bottle instead of saying something hurtful.

“For fuck’s sake, man! At least share,” the older man scolded as he reached for the bottle. Jack held fast to it and growled at him. “Fine, I’ll just grab a fresh one then, shall I?” he harrumphed. Opening the bottle, he looked back at Jack, “So? Are you going to tell me what happened today?”

Jack put on a slightly haughty expression and kept his eyes downcast, “Nothing of import. I simply bid young William my congratulations on returning to land and we went our separate ways.”

“And what came of that?” he goaded.

“We had a big party and I slipped away before Elizabeth remembered how madly in love with me she was, yeah?” Jack leaned in, trying for the world to look as though he could picture the huge soiree. All he could picture was how Will looked at him when he turned down his request to rejoin the crew. No one ever seemed that excited to see him except for Will—every time. And by God, he was excited to see the boy too.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache, Gibbs pressed his Captain, “Be straight with me, Jack. You can be gay with the boy, but be straight with me. Why did you not bring him aboard? You can’t tell me he wanted to stay on the Dutchman.”

Jack stared daggers at Gibbs for reading his mind. While Gibbs couldn’t always tell what Jack was scheming, he usually had a fairly good idea of what was going on in his head, and it infuriated Jack to no end. “He did not.”

“So why is he not here?” 

A large sigh and Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back, “Because, Mister Gibbs, if I scare the boy away he won’t come back and find me, now will he?”  
Gibbs nodded solemnly, “So what you’re saying is, you’re a coward.”

Jack’s face twisted in disgust when he pulled his head back up, “Such a harsh word. I prefer cautious? Cagey? Highly vigilant!”

“So what does a ‘highly vigilant’ pirate such as yourself do when you’ve made such a grievous error?”

“’Grievous error’ isn’t what I’d call it. More a…” he hesitated and flopped back down, “…a royal fuck up.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Captain,” Gibbs eyed Jack. “Shall we turn back, sir?”

All Gibbs could hear was a muttered “The crew’ll have my head for this.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then. And I wouldn’t bet the crew’ll be too mad about it, Jack. ‘Specially if it gets you talking about the boy less. Truth to tell, they’re all gettin’ a mite tired of hearing about him.”

“Gibbs?”

“Yes, Cap’n?”

“Shut up.”

“Right.”

~*~

Will sat in the grass, an apple in hand, staring out to sea. It had only been a day, and he already missed the smell of open ocean. He grimaced, feeling how many different bruises had been caused by how many different pieces of furniture he’d nearly tipped over trying to get to a chair or someplace he didn’t have to stand – an unpleasant side-effect of regaining his balance on land. He’d stayed up with Henry late into the night learning about his life—the child had become every bit as much trouble as he’d been.

The night had been long and wonderful; however, the sun was casting a pink light over everything and Will still could not sleep. Though he’d spoken with Henry until the birds sang, Will couldn’t shake the tension from his shoulders. It had been since he’d taken Jack’s hand and left. Hollow, the word he was looking for--his stomach was a pit of nothing and his heart was in his throat. A small sneer at the thought crossed his face. A life without Jack Sparrow and he felt hollow?

Of course he did. Jack was fulfilling, adventurous-- Will’s thoughts strayed to how many times Jack had saved him, how many times they’d saved each other. Every time they’d drawn a blade to protect the other, back to back, feeling the movement of another body fighting for dear life, and protecting a dear life as well. Will rolled his eyes and forced himself to remember how often he’d also been betrayed by the man. “He’s a scoundrel!” the declaration came from deep in his empty belly and lacked any real venom. He made to fling his apple into the ocean but only managed to listlessly toss it a few feet to the side. “My scoundrel, my bloody bastard.”

“And he abandoned you, don’t forget! Bloody scoundrel that. Though, yours? You’d lay claim to such a beast?” 

Will flopped over, wide eyed and wild, “Jack!”

As Will scrabbled to get upright, Jack knocked the man’s hands out from under him and took a seat to the side. Casting a glance away from Will, Jack snagged the apple from the wet grass and bit into it, “The Pearl needs a smith and a eunuch. You fit the bill, youngish Turner.” He considered the apple instead of looking at Will, apologies were not his strong suit and in all honesty, Jack felt he was originally in the right. Still, he’d rather be wrong and pleased than right and sullen—this time.

Finally upright, Will grimaced, “I’m not a eunuch, Jack. I have a son, surely that proves something?”

“That Elizabeth is adventurous?” he grinned devilishly at Will, goading the man into a state of mind Jack found easier to deal with. Serious emotions were so much to deal with at times.

All his attempt earned him was a chuckle, “You’re not wrong, at that. Although, settling down seems to have been her most recent adventure.”

Jack coughed a hunk of apple from his throat, “Settled?!”

Will nodded slowly, “She wanted to feel mothering to its fullest, wanted Henry to have as normal a life as possible. Something to be commended, I’d say.” He paused, thoughtful, “She seems to have grown accustomed to her current situation.”

The captain sneered when he realized his attempts rile Will had failed. Thoughtful Will would be harder to slip his intentions by unnoticed. “What say you, William? Join my crew or stay by your—sister-wife?”

Will visibly cringed, “I’ll come with you if you promise never to say that again.”

Laying back a bit, Jack chuckled and pulled his hat down over his eyes, “For now.”

~*~  
Tortuga – Later

“You know, Will? It’s time we celebrated your joining the Pearl like a proper part of the crew,” Jack took will under his arm and led him to the unruly bar. He leaned in, and Will mirrored the action, “How much of a light weight are you, mate?”

Pulling his head back, Will smirked cockily, “Jack, I’ve been a pirate for most of my life at this point. I think I can handle a little rum.”

“If you say so, luv, guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” 

~*~

One bottle lay empty on the table, the second had the rest of its life drained into Jack’s cup. “You’ve had a half a bottle, Mr. Turner, I expected more from a man of your long piracy career.”

“Apparently, dying lowers your to- lo… your rum-stomach limit.” Will swayed a little in his chair and nodded to punctuate his point. He ended up nodding a little too hard and tipping a little too far—he caught Jack’s leg just in time to stop himself from falling to the floor.

Jack’s eyes glazed over for a moment, until Will removed his hand again and he tried to look thoughtful for a second. “I’m not entirely sure that’s true. Leastwise, that’s not how I remember it. Shall I get us another?” He shook the empty bottle next to his head, “Looks like we’re dry. Well, me at least.” A deep chuckle escaped him as he watched Will nod, very seriously.

“I do believe that to be the best course of action, Cap’n Sparrohhh.” Trying to make eye contact with the bartender through a brawl that had broken out was proving difficult, so Jack made to stand, Will held a hand up to stop him, “My turn to treat.” The chair scraped behind him and he stood with very little issue; Jack was impressed until Will took a few steps and had to use his shoulder to steady himself. The warm hand lingered on there as Will caught his balance again and, Jack thought, perhaps a little longer than that. There was a nearly imperceptible squeeze and Will’s hand left his shoulder a little too cold.

Jack grabbed his mug and downed his entire drink as quickly as he could, “I wish they wouldn’t water this down so bloody much.”

How was he going to survive this? Tonight? The next voyage? The rest of his life?! His chest warmed a little at his last thought and he groaned through a smile. 

“What’s wrong?” Will was a little too loud and more unsteady, the bottle wasn’t full.

“You’ve had too much, that’s what’s wrong.” Jack swiped the bottle from those damned warm hands and guzzled directly from the bottle. Slamming it mostly empty onto the table, he croaked, “And I’ve too little.”

Will shrugged and plopped heavily back into his chair. He seemed to inch closer to Jack, and Jack’s darkened eyes widened as he looked at Will with a suspicion tinged with carefully hidden joy. He didn’t seem to notice at first, but when Will rested his arms on the table and pressed his arm into Jack’s the younger man certainly looked away in the least subtle manner Jack had ever seen. Drunk Will was possibly worse than serious Will. He pulled from the rum again.

“Where are we headed when we leave port?”

“I’ve an idea… it’s possible that I’ll share that idea at a later time. But it’s possible I won’t, either. Not like it’ll matter much for the outcome. Did you realize you were lit’rally Barnacle Bill for a while?”

Will looked at Jack and narrowed his eyes. Even drunk, he was stunned at the question, “I mean…” He trailed off and thought for a while before bursting into guffaws and motioning to his face, “I was! I—There were barnacles! I was—it—ha!” He socked Jack in the arm playfully as his laughter died down, “That was a very bad joke, very bad.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at Will’s mirth, “It’s what I’m best at, young Turner.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Will’s gaze slipped to Jack’s lips. Reflexively, Jack licked the remaining rum flavor from them. Will’s breath stopped in his throat. “I ah—“

“Your return to land was eventful! How was seeing the whelp?” Jack asked quickly, turning back to the bottle.

Will straightened and smiled broadly, “He’s better than I could have hoped! You met him, you know. I’m so proud of him. He inherited his mother’s quick thinking.”

“Thank God for that,” Jack lifted the bottle in mock toast and tossed the remainder back.

Will grimaced a little as his sluggish thoughts processed the jab, “Rude—I think.”

“Yes, well, proving my point and all that,” Jack waved his hand in the air to indicate the various ways Will had proved his point tonight already.

“I never got to know what it was like to not sleep alone most nights,” the thought dawned on Will suddenly as he mulled over Elizabeth. He turned to Jack, “You know, right? Is it nice? I’m not even talking the-” Will leaned in and whispered loudly “-seeeeeex.”

Jack pushed Will’s face farther away, “Are you asking about ‘snuggling,’ William Turner?” He tried his best to sneer

He thought for a second, “Yes… yes I guess I am.”

“Well” Jack looked around, trying to change the subject quickly again and failing, “I’ve not been known for my vast amounts of cuddling. However, on the, I suppose, odd occasion, I’ve participated in a spooning or two.”

William smiled a little wistfully, “Is it nice and warm? Arms around someone you love?”

“Love, young Turner?! Who ever mentioned having been in love?”

“True,” Will considered this. “Surely, you’ve been in love before. You’ve been around the world! Seen women of all the continents!” As his mind wandered, Will’s voice rose, “You had to have fallen for someone! Jack! Jack! Have you fallen for someone?!”

“Lord help me,” Jack groaned, “William Turner, you’ll be the death of me.”

Will looked at Jack excitedly, “You have! I knew it.” His brows furrowed, “Are you currently fallen for someone?” Will had this damnable habit of biting his bottom lip when inebriated and worried. “I mean, I know the whole love feeling, though, I think it was a mistaken feeling.”

Jack chuckled fondly, “Young love often is.”

“Answer the question!” Will shouted.

“Rum in me head, question?” Jack fibbed, hoping Will hadn’t been able to hold the string of thought.

Will glared at the table top for a moment and whispered “What were we talking about?” to it. 

Jack held back a laugh and began to stand, “Well, should we get back to the ship?”

“WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SNUGGLES,” Will nearly screamed, quite excited that he’d remembered.

Silence fell over the bar as most turned to look at the man who couldn’t currently hold his liquor and his captain. Jack was about to suggest a hasty exit when, in a corner of the room, a man punched another and the entire room went back to business as usual.

“Up then, Mr. Turner! I find that if I leave my ship for too long she has a tendency to disappear.” He hefted the other man to his feet and realized that he’d probably have to half carry him. Jack let William attempt to find his feet and fail, then he dragged Will’s arm over his shoulders and propped him up.

“Thanks for the help,” Will nodded. “Y’know, Jack, you’re real warm. It’s kinda nice.”

“You’re right crocked, aren’t you, lad?”

“I s’pose so… it’s not terrible though.” 

As they began to walk, Will’s arm slipped farther down until he simply had his hand on Jack’s arm, holding it gently instead of heavily for balance. When the night air hit Will, he inhaled heavily, “I really can’t imagine being anywhere without a port. A way to go somewhere, even with nowhere to go.”

“That’s the beauty of the sea, inn’it?” Jack should have made him walk on his own, he should have taken that hand from his shoulder and said nothing about it. Jack should have done a lot of things in his life, why start now? He let the arm that was around Will’s middle slack a bit so it was simply resting at his waist. The boy was tanked, he wouldn’t remember anything.

It seemed he did notice, though. “That’s comfortable,” he said as he patted Jack’s hand where it rested, “’S good. Y’know, we’ve done a lot of piratey-stuff together. I mean, we did it with Elizabeth, too, but while I was on the Dutchman, I didn’t really think of her as much as I thought I would. I liked to think about fighting by your side. The nights we weren’t trying to get over on one another were…”

Jack tripped him and feigned surprise, “William! You really do have to be more careful!” He dusted Will off as he helped him stand, dusting his rear even though he’d fallen forward. 

“Damn, didn’t think I was that bad off, sorry.”

“Think nothing of it! Shall we?” Jack mock bowed and let Will take the lead.

Will tipped his head in acknowledgement and nearly fell forward again, Jack grimaced and held the boy upright. “Wonder if I’ll be able to get on the ship,” he mused quietly.

“You’ll get there, mate, I may have to throw you down the hatch to get you to your hammock, but you’ll get there. Or I could just leave you in Tortuga.”

“Jack,” Will looked hurt, “You wouldn’t purposefully injure me.”

“Never without it looking like an accident. Swear, luv.”

This earned him a genuine laugh, “We really have screwed each other over quite often.”

Jack flashed a quick smile, “Pirate.”

“Of course, of course. Oh my,” Will looked at the gangplank and frowned, “That’s thinner than I remember.”

A wicked grin spread across Jack’s face, “I’ve got an idea.”

~*~

Three ropes, a lost cannon, two and a half oars, and an unsuspecting, wayward whore later, both Jack and Will had made it safely onto the ship and Jack led them to his cabin. He really would have had to throw Will down the hatch if he were to make him sleep in his usual spot. He tossed the drunk to the bed and began to take off his own shoes. “I’ll sleep on the floor. I can’t imagine you rolling around on the floor would do wonders for your stomach.” Jack looked a little put off for a moment, “Just, don’t lose your dinner in my bed, yeah?”

“I can hold my rum better than that!” Will proclaimed. “Though,” he looked around at the cabin, “the floor doesn’t look comfortable.” His hand shot out and he grabbed Jack by the shirt, pulling him into the bed. 

Jack flailed, caught entirely off guard. He was pulled into a clumsy embrace and wrapped in long limbs. He was to be the little spoon, it seemed. At first, he fought, then, little by little, he relaxed into the warmth. It wasn’t so bad, though he’d have to sneak out in the morning.

Will sighed sleepily, “You know, Jack. This is a weird dream but I’m glad it’s happening. When I wake up, I’ll have to lie to myself about how much I fancy you again. It’s rough convincing your brain when your heart won’t shut the hell up.” Jack stiffened again. William inhaled, “You smell good. Rum and ocean. My favo…“

Seemed he’d passed out, a perfect opportunity to… That’s when Jack realized just how strong William was. He’d been a blacksmith and then a pirate. His arms were sinewy and Jack only just barely understood the whole leverage trick. After a few minutes of unsuccessful prying and kicking, he had to concede. He was tired and the rum was finally making him drowsy. Besides, Will was right, it was nice to be snuggled by someone you loved.

~*~

Will groaned when the morning sun poured in through the windows. Wretched thing, daylight. Especially after a night of drinking and god knows what el—  
He gasped. There were arms around him. He remembered a vague dream and held his breath as his eyes traveled downward. He saw the sparrow tattoo and forgot he had to exhale. From the sound of it, Jack was still asleep and they were fully clothed. Nothing had happened. Well, except for cuddles?

Finally, he relaxed enough to breathe and think. Jack was asleep. All he had to do was sleep longer, right? That way Jack could slip away and no one had to—

“Awake, love?” Will went still. There was a puff of breath across his ear as Jack chuckled lightly, “You know, you’re a bad liar when you’re drunk.”

Will could feel Jack nuzzle the shell of his ear and lay a light kiss there, his moustache leaving a light tickle. “You also talk in your sleep,” he whispered lowly. “Quite a lot.”

There was nothing he could say. Will’s mind had gone completely blank. This is what he’d wanted, right? All those nights he’d dreamed of dark eyes and a wicked smirk, the thoughts he’d stopped before they’d gone too far—this far?

“I’m not one to let the opportune moment slip by,” Jack paused, “more than four times.” Will didn’t have the presence of mind to stop the small snort and he could feel a smile against his hair. “We’ve a few options, love. One, we can get up and forget this ever happened. I’m not quite fond of that, savvy? Or two,” he lowered his voice, barely audible, “or two, we could stay here and continue our conversation from last night about the pros and cons of sleeping next to the one you love.”

Will’s eyebrows shot to his hair line and he blinked. He blinked. And blinked. Jack didn’t breathe. The room was silent. Chewing his bottom lip, Will screwed his eyes shut and whispered, “Two.”

He felt Jack begin to breathe again as Jack moved his hand from around Will’s waist. Slowly, he brought it to the string that tied Will’s hair back and pulled it out, letting the soft, brown waves lose. Jack kissed the back of Will’s head as he pulled him closer, “We’re lucky you’re a terrible liar when you’re drunk.”

Turning, Will faced Jack. Nose to nose, he smiled crookedly, “We’re lucky you can’t tell when I’m actually drunk. The first two bottles did nothing for me.”

Jack laughed and gasped, “Liar!”

Will murmured against Jack’s lips as he pulled him in, “Pirate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or reviews if you enjoyed this at all! If you want to give me a follow here or on [Tumblr](http://reginaagr0na.tumblr.com/)


End file.
